vegeta y black extraña amistad
by trinariffin13
Summary: bueno es como dragon ball y steven universe relacioados se me ocurrio por un capitulo de steven universe que vi asi que disfrutenlo y ya se mal summary


este fic esta relacionado con un poco de steven universe es como de dragon ball y steven universe mis caicaturas favoritas esta algo basado en el capitulo last one out of beach city de la misteriosa chica y perla aunq ahora sera algo distinto oh si tambien ay yaoi parejas blackXvegeta pareja principal gokuXvegeta tal ves no se trunksXgoten tal ves lo estoy pensando aqui actuaran como respectivamente mis ideas vegeta algo como perla pero aun algo orgulloso goku como amatista y algo celoso y un poco rose gotenks como garnet a veces bn los desfusionare para la pareja normal black como la chica misteriosa y bra como steven porq no se me ocurrio nada mejor y vere que mas pongo aqui tienen los poderes de las gemas ellos y sus armas

un dia normal en la ciudad del oeste

vegeta: ugh goku por dios deja de pasear con esa forma me hartas

goku:-con la forma de vegeta ya que podia cambar de forma-como dices vegeta pero de que forma hablas-haciendose el loco le encantaba enojarlo vuelve a su forma original en esto goku esta como a la mitad del tamaño de vegeta que el era el alto

vegeta:ugh actuas como un infante

bra: vegeta tranquilo deja que goku juege

vegeta: argh-se enojaba con goku pero en el fondo lo amaba entran a una tienda y agarra una bebida tratando de abrirla y al fin lo logra y notan a alguien ato parecido a goku con playera blanca pantalon como de guerra un arcillo y un pearcing y botas negras voltea momentaneamente a vegeta quien tiro el jugo sonrojado y atonito

goku: uh se parece a mi un poco

bra: tu peinado no es muy normal por aqui o no vegeta vegeta?-el mencionado aun veia al chico-vegeta!

vegeta: uh que que pa aah tire la soda-saben como se pone perla con los desastres y actua igual

goku: que le veias a ese sujeto

vegeta: baka! yo no lo estaba viendo solo-sonrojado y enojado

black:-le pasa discretamente algo a vegeta lo nota bra por el guiño

bra: vegeta ese tipo te dio algo dinos que es

goku: eeeeh que te dio

vegeta: nada importante-guardando el papel en su gema

bra: ah :( dinos

vegeta:no no es nada importante

bra: ou oh vayamos por pizza para la noche tengo hambre

goku :si pizza! :)

vegeta: ugh bn-viendo su billetera para comprar pizza

e el templo o corp. o como gusten llamarle habitacion de vegeta

vegeta:-sentado en una cascada-no se si ir

gotenks: hey vegeta piensas ir-vegeta lo miraba algo extrañado-yo veo todo acerrato los vi en mi vision quieres un consejo

vegeta:si es que no se si ir ya que se parece a goku y nose que pensar

gotenks: mmm si vas ay la posibilidad que se hagan amigos y pasen cosas divertidas entre ustedes si no vas no pasara nada no veo bien lo que pase

vegeta: -_-l'l'l creo que no me ayudas pero ire a ver que sucede

gotenks: te recomiendo cambiarte e ir en 20 min. llegara antes

vegeta: ok OoO-arriba de su camisa azul se pone una chaqueta y unos jeans azules y va al lugar que le pidio en la nota y ve al chico que aun desconocia su nombre cerca y se le acerca

black: vaya llegaste ala misma hora que yo te veias interesante en la tienda soy nuevo en la ciudad soy black y tu

vegeya: eh?! yo yo soy perla vegeta-mejores ideas he tenido-es un placer-le da el apreton y black corresponde

black: eres interesante y esto-le toca la gema

vegeta:eh es mi gema mira-saca su lanza y la guarda-puedo guardar cosas aqui

black:vaya si que eres interesante-fuma un poco yo sin ideas-gustas?-extendiendole uno

vegeta:eh yo claro*creo que he visto que hacen esto*-black le extiende un encendedor mil intentos despues lo logra encender y viendo a black le agarra el ritmo al principio no pero lo logro

black: hasta que aprendiste PV

vegeta: um PV?

black: no te dire perla vegeta suena mejor PV tu solo llamame black

vegeta:si s querias q viniera

black: me interesa saber de ti casi no he estado aqui pero me das intriga mas por tu gema y porque creo que ya te he visto antes

vegeta:yo lo dudo aunque he vivido aqui mucho tiempo

black: bueno solo queria verte mañana nos vemos aqui ok te veo mañana PV-se va llendo

vegeta:eh? has hasta mañana black*mi corazon late mil por hora *

continuara

como me quedo den revwies


End file.
